


Blue Line to Blue Line

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: The Mighty Ducks - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D





	Blue Line to Blue Line

Gordon Bombay has the annoying habit of regularly sweeping in and out Charlie Conway’s life like a predictable hurricane.

It’s so predictable in fact, that when he shows up at the game decked out in his spiffy trenchcoat and Ducks scarf, Charlie doesn’t blink an eye. He doesn’t even get that usual flashback spaz of feeling thirteen and awkward – standing alone on the ice because his coach had the guts to believe in him – and that makes him feel more than a little smug.

“Hey, Coach.”

“That just sounds weird,” Charlie says, but he tries to balance their eye-level anyway.


End file.
